A Woman Out Of This World
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Brandon is about to have sex with the lovely Myra who he has just met in the hotel lounge. Little does he know just how 'special' this night will be...


A Woman Out Of This World

* * *

Synopsis: Brandon is about to have sex with the lovely Myra who he has just met in the hotel lounge. Little does he know just how 'special' this night will be...

(human x alien, femdom, mind control, impregnation)

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Unforgettable Night

* * *

Brendan still couldn't quite believe his luck as he watched the beautiful woman close the door to her hotel room behind her, "Myra...are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. You are perfect," the beautiful blonde responded and started to undress, opening the side zipper of her tight, black tube dress.

Even though this mysterious lady wasn't the only woman in the lounge downstairs, there was something about her that he had found alluring, as if she had some kind of aura that drew him towards her. It wasn't only that, she was absolutely stunning as well. Her sparkling, blue eyes, her shoulder-length, blonde hair, her glasses...goddamn, her glasses!

He was definitely surprised when it wasn't him, but Myra who made the first move and asked him if he would like to accompany her up to her hotel room...and Brandon couldn't recall the last time he had agreed to something this fast before. There was just something about this woman as if her sparkling, baby blue eyes were staring directly into his soul, leaving him with no chance to resist...not that he had wanted to in the first place.

Myra let the way while they headed upstairs, giving Brandon a perfect view of her smooth, long legs and her swaying ass, only concealed by her tight, black dress. There was no denying it, she was truly out of this world.

Once they had entered her room and Myra closed the door, she immediately began to strip, leaving Brandon a bit shocked at her eagerness, but he wasn't complaining. After she had doffed her black high heels and opened up her zipper, she slid off her dress, revealing her perfect breasts to him, her pink nipples already standing proud, like they were begging to get touched and sucked on.

"Oh, god…you are so beautiful," Was all that Brendan could say as he saw more and more of her bare skin, feeling like a horny teenage boy again.

"Thank you," Was Myra's response before she flicked the dress away with her foot, leaving herself gloriously naked, with the notable exception of her glasses. Brandon savored the sight of her beautiful shaved pussy, her trim belly, and her wide hips, with not even the slightest blemish on her body. A surge of blood shot into his cock as he realized that she hadn't even bothered to wear any panties…

Myra sensually approached him and went for a hug, with Brandon taking in her feminine scent as she came closer. It was a spring-like smell, reminding him of fresh rain. He wasn't sure if it was the smell of her shampoo, her perfume, or even her natural scent, but it made him relax and melt in her arms.

Her skin felt wonderful as he ran his hands up and down her back, all the while her soft breasts pressed against his chest. His hands roamed across her body, finally reaching her head where he grabbed a fistful of her hair and went for a kiss, their lips gently pressing against each other just as their bodies had done moments earlier. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he tasted her sweet lips, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Even though this was far from his first kiss, this experience was on a whole other level. Somehow, this woman made him feel like he..._belonged_ here.

After what felt like an eternity, Brendan and Myra's lips finally parted, a small trail of saliva still connecting the two as they looked each other deep in the eyes, with Myra being the first to break the silence, "I want to be with you."

"Oh, I can definitely tell...like, wow! I want you too, Myra! I don't know why, but you make me feel so...I can't describe it. You are unlike any woman I've met." Brandon stammered, totally enthralled. Her baby blue eyes sparkled as he had never seen before, and it caused his blood to boil with lust. Just at that moment, Brandon's growing erection poked against Myra's bare belly, making his face flush crimson in embarrassment, still not fully believing what was happening to him here.

"Mmmh, no need to be shy," purred Myra, "This is why we are here, after all...I need you, Brandon. Ever since I have seen you in that lounge, I have known that you are the right one for me." And with that, Myra pushed Brandon on the white bed. She left him barely any time to undress, leaving him still in his grey boxer shorts before she followed him onto the sheets.

Myra's smooth, bare legs gently rubbed against his skin as she slowly mounted him. She put her hands on his naked torso, gently caressing his skin along the lines of his abs. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, locking him into another passionate kiss all the while her hands explored his body. Brandon felt like he was rendered immobile by that second kiss, taking in more and more of her taste and scent, so relaxed that he felt like his body would fall right through the soft, white sheets.

After their kiss ended, Myra's eyes roamed down his body and finally caught sight of the tent in his boxer shorts, "I don't think you will need these anymore." Before he could react, Myra pulled down his last piece of clothing, revealing Brandon's hard, throbbing cock. Without saying another word, she straddled him, grabbed his erect manhood and aligned her glistening, bare pussy with it.

Just at that moment, Brandon remembered something, some distant voice of reason calling him from the recesses of his mind, which made him speak up, "Wh-what about...protection? Are you on the pill? I don't have any condoms here."

Myra hesitated for a moment and looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if she didn't fully understand what Brandon was talking about and just started to smile. Brandon didn't really know what to make of that reaction, but then she suddenly lowered her hips and impaled herself onto Brandon's shaft, sending him into a world of pleasure.

Brandon groaned as he felt Myra's raw, velvety pussy engulf his cock, her soft wetness immediately causing him to gasp for air as his mind got overwhelmed with lust. Driven by his own instincts, he grabbed onto Myra's hips and slid his hands along her body, stroking her belly and grabbing her magnificent breasts. He couldn't even remember the last time he had unprotected sex, but at that moment, all fears of possible pregnancy were blown from his mind. This was where he needed to be, right beneath this sexy and sultry woman...and she hadn't even begun to move yet.

After their bodies had gotten used to one another, Myra began to ride Brandon, moving her hips up and down to let his cock thrust deep into her slick love canal and filling her to the brim with his manhood. She stayed mostly silent, apart from the occasional moan that left her lips, her eyes staring into Brandon's as if they were trying to reach into his very soul.

The longer Brandon looked at her, the more did the sparkle in her eyes change to a light blue glow. It looked alluring, but also strangely unnatural. Could it be that she wasn't an actual...No, that was impossible. He must have watched too many of those cheesy 90s sci-fi movies to even conceive such an idea.

Myra picked up the pace and started to ride Brandon with wild abandon, their sweaty bodies crashing together while the smell of sex filled the small hotel room. During the height of ecstasy, she finally began to speak again, almost out of breath from their wild lovemaking, "Brandon...you are perfect for me. You feel...so good inside of me. I...love you and want you as my mate!"

While letting out another purr, Myra took Brandon's hand and placed it just above her venus hill. To his surprise, he could feel a strange heat emanating from her insides...could it be that she actually wanted to get pregnant by him? Had he not been in his hypnotized state, he surely would have panicked by now, but his lust-addled mind urged him to

Time seemed to have stopped as Brandon looked up at the beautiful Myra on top of him, his cock still engulfed in her otherworldly pussy, countless little folds and bumps massaging and grinding against his unprotected cock. With her glowing eyes behind those glasses, she looked even more beautiful than before. He could have died right then and there and would have been the happiest man on earth.

Just then, Myra picked up the pace of her thrusts and started to passionately ride him, her pussy clamping down on his cock, trying its hardest to finally bring him to orgasm. Brandon's balls contracted and he tried to warn her about his impending climax, "M-Myra, I'm about to…"

But all his warning did was to spur her on even more, "Oh Yes! Please, make me pregnant! Give me a baby! Ohh, I'm cumming!" Myra threw her head back as she screamed out her orgasm. Her entire body started shaking, her pussy madly convulsing around Brandon's cock.

Brandon couldn't stop his body from cumming, even if he had wanted to. The whole talk about making a baby drove him on even more, and he finally gave in to his primal release. His balls clenched and his whole body stiffened, his hands digging into Myra's perfect ass, pressing her down _hard _on his cock to achieve maximum penetration. Volley after volley of cum filled up Myra's pussy, sending his swimmers to their journey to her fertile egg.

Myra screamed in delight as she felt Brandon's virile cum splashing against her cervix, "Oh, yes, I can feel it! It started!"

Brandon, still out of breath from his earth-shattering climax, was confused, "What...what started?"

"...Life!"

It sounded absolutely ludicrous to him, but with his hand still on Myra's hot belly, he could somehow actually _feel _his hot sperm filling up her womb. Her belly started glowing in blue light, just like her eyes had done. Brandon's vision blurred, and in a flash, he had a vision of something truly wonderful.

He could see how millions of his virile little sperm were swimming inside of Myra's womb and eagerly trying to reach a shimmering, giant orb with only one goal in mind: to be the first to get through that egg's outer shell and start a new life. With each passing second, Brandon could see how his aggressive sperm mercilessly poked and pounded against the outer defenses of her egg, the gelatinous barrier turning thinner and thinner, almost ready to give up the ultimate reward that waited inside. Myra's womb was slowly turning into a microscopic play of conception and Brandon had a first-row seat to the show.

After a short while, it finally happened. The egg finally gave up the resistance and two of the strongest sperm cells found an entrance to their most sought after goal, immediately fusing with the egg's core and starting the miracle of life. Brandon still couldn't believe what he had just seen. This woman definitely wasn't human...but at this moment, he couldn't have cared less, feelings of paternal pride filling his heart as he had just witnessed the conception of his children.

After the vision had ended, Myra collapsed on top of Brandon and cuddled against him, putting her head on his chest, with her hands gently wrapping around him. Brandon happily reciprocated, one hand stroking her back while the other was still gently caressing her slightly swollen and still warm belly.

"Thank you so much for this gift, Brandon. I will cherish it for all time."

All Brandon could do was smile as he slowly fell asleep next to her. He was right all along, his woman was truly _out of this world._


End file.
